Troya de los ojos rojos
by SofScarlet13
Summary: -Si me amas escapemos juntos,Mary-.-Seto,estas consciente de que esto generara una guerra! y solo por una mujer!-.-Mataras a mucha gente si no te mato ahora,Kano?-Si...demasiadas,Tsubomi-. Ayano,recuerdas como llegar sada en la película Troya.(KanoKido)(SetoMary)(ShinAya)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:Kano Shuuya.

Bueno,esta historia es la primera que subo a Fanfiction. La idea se me ocurrió por la peli "Troya" aunque no va a ser exactamente igual KanoKido me encanta :3 díganme a través de rewies si la continuo o no, por , los únicos que podrán usar sus poderes en la historia serán Kano y historia tendrá SetoMary y ShinAya,ademas,claro esta, del hermoso KanoKido,sin mas,los dejo leer.

Diálogos: _BLABLABLA_

Pensamientos: "blablabla"

Recuerdos: Flashback/FinFlashback

Capítulo 1:Kano Shuuya.

"_**Sangre"**_

Era lo único en lo que el general Triclides,de Tesalia,podía pensar al ver a los hombres acercarse con sus armaduras,podría jurar que era unos mil...tal vez mas ...sintió el sudor recorrer sus venas mientras tenia leves temblores debido al miedo. Uno de los guerreros del equipo enemigo se adelantó a los demás _Triclides...sabes que no quiero la guerra_exclamo acercándose a él _Únete a mi y juntos,obtendremos un gran poder!_finalizo su discurso con una sonrisa retorcida...avara,mientras Triclides lo observaba con desconfianza,sabia ,por cuentos que habían llegado a el de boca en boca,que el rey de Micenas había sido consumido por el ansia de poder y la avaricia,que deseaba cada vez más y más,pero nunca creyó que eso chorreara de él,como si se estuviera desangrando terriblemente y la sangre fuera avaricia y poder...como si desbordara de pecados.

No quería eso para Tesalia,y sabia que su rey tampoco.

_Tesalia jamás peleara para ti,Kenjirou,y lo sabes...no queremos sacrificar estos años de paz..._dijo con paciencia,tratando de sonar cortés. Sin embargo,Kenjirou estaba empeñado en conseguir su objetivo_Los mismo dijeron Ítaca y los otros reinos...y míralos ahora...todos pelean de mi mano..._dijo algo arrogante._Te propongo un trato. Mi mejor hombre contra tu mejor hombre,si el mio gana Tesalia se aliara a mí..._dijo esbozando una sonrisa sádica. Triclides lo observó pensante,no muy seguro de lo que tramaba_ Y si el mio gana?..._.Kenjirou sonrió con suficiencia _Pues nos marcharemos,por supuesto_comentó como si fuera lo meditó durante unos largos minutos

__Acepto...__

Volteó con lentitud _Írmides!_un hombre ancho,con los músculos marcados y aspecto que inspiraba miedo,caminaba imponente hacia donde se encontraban ambos hombres mayores. Kenjirou sonrió sin darle importancia al guerrero y volteó hacia sus hombres,diciendo un apellido muy conocido por todos allí,nadie hizo ningún movimiento cuando este dijo:  
**_-Kano!-_**

Nadie apareció.Solo hubo puro silencio mientras leves murmullos y risas se escuchaban entre los guerreros tesalios,Kenjirou frunció el seño con retenida chico nunca cambiaría.

Un joven de cabellos rubio ceniza descansaba en su lecho,sin ningún ropaje encima suyo mientras dos mujeres en el mismo estado descansaban junto a é que un pequeño de unos 14 años de edad se adentraba en la pequeña choza,algo incómodo por el estado en el que encontró a su primo,se acercó con cuidado a su primo y cuando estuvo a punto de rozar su hombro el tomó su muñeca repentinamente haciéndole dar un rubio le hizo una seña de silencio mientras se levantaba y se cambiaba. Hibiya lo esperaba sentado mientras jugaba con sus piernecitas.-Que sucede,Hibiya?-dijo Kano mientras terminaba de ponerse su armadura y observaba a las dos mujeres "Zorras...siempre son lo mismo"pensó aburrido.-O-oh!Claro,es Kenjirou,requiere de tus servicios...por lo que tengo entendido quiere que pelees contra uno de los hombres de Tríclides...pero Shuuya...era enorme!-dijo mientras extendía sus pequeños brazos,haciendo referencia a la última palabra dicha-E-es decir...yo no me atrevería a pelear contra él..-comentó algo avergonzado mirando hacia el suelo. Shuuya lo miró y sonrió,mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del niño castaño- Es por eso que te depredaran...-el niño alzó la mirada y solo asintió.Kano se alejó y se acerco a un caballo negro .Se subió con gran agilidad mientras cabalgaba hacia donde seguramente se encontraba su rey.

Cuando llegó vio como todos sus compañeros lo observaban con algo de miedo mientras le daban ó junto a Kenjirou- Debería azotarte por tu insolencia...-dijo este cuando el rubio caminó frente a el,el de ojos ámbar se detuvo y dio la vuelta,comenzando a volver por donde vino-Espera...Kano...-le llamó el general anciano quien se encontraba al lado de Kenjirou-por favor-suplicó. Kano suspiró volteó y mientras se acercaba a su contrincante masculló para si- Díganme algún rey que pelee por el mismo...imposible...-sonrió arrogante y alzó su espalda,mientras el tesalio alzaba una lanza y se la lanzaba,la esquivo con gran facilidad mientras empuñaba su daga y en un movimiento rápido la insertaba en lado izquierdo del cuello de su oponente clavandola en sentido diagonal mientras sonreía,siguió unos pasos mas adelante,mientras el tesalio se desplomaba en el acerco al ejercito enemigo-ALGUIEN MÁS QUIERE HACERLO?!ALGUIEN?!-dijo ún tesalio,ni siquiera el general se movió. Kano volteó y bajo la mirada,mientras caminaba hacia su caballo y cabalgaba velozmente hacia su decir una palabra,mientras todos lo veían marchar completamente asombrados.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ara ara! Se que no quedo muy bien pues soy nueva en esto,pero di mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que les halla gustado!Dejen comentarios ya sea con consejos o cumplidos!Arigato!Sayonara!Matane!

_SofScarlet13_


	2. Capitulo 2: Esparta y Troya

Capitulo 2: Esparta y Troya

Konichiwa! No pude esperar! jeje. Ahora, hay algo en el cap. anterior que se borro, no se por que "los únicos que podrán usar sus poderes son kano y _**Kido". **_Ahí lo especifique XD. Bueno, cualquier duda sobre la historia me dicen. Ahora, una respuesta a mi querida primer lectora:

_MitsuNyanDesu: Arigato! Realmente me diste esperanzas con este fic y te agradezco mucho! Sos la razón por la que seguí con la historia :3 _

Ahora a leer!

Diálogos: _Blablabla_

Pensamientos: "Blablabla"(algunas palabras que querré resaltar irán así "Bla_bla_bla"

Recuerdos: FLASHBACK/FIN FLASHBACK

_**Puerto de Esparta, Grecia.**_

Gritos de regocijo y felicidad se escuchaban en los alrededores del castillo del Rey._SOMOS HERMANOS!_gritaban las personas reunidas allí, mientras brindaban y comían alegremente. Un chico de cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color miraba todo con seriedad, no parecía importarle realmente todo aquello, a su lado, estaba sentado un chico castaño de ojos ámbar con expresión feliz y relajada. Frente a ellos, sentado en un trono se encontraba Menelao, rey de Esparta, con una gran copa de oro que contenía el vino mas fino de toda Grecia, a su lado, sentada en un trono un poco mas pequeño pero no menos refinado, se encontraba una joven de cabello blanco como las nubes, el cual llegaba mas allá de sus rodillas y estaba atado en hermosas trenzas pequeñas ,aunque dejando una gran parte suelto, lo que causaba que ondeara levemente con el viento, sus ojos eran de un color rosa pastel jamás visto en alguna mujer antes , su piel, era tersa como el algodón y blanca, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, vestía un hermoso vestido en tonos celestes, con incrustaciones blancas derramaba belleza por donde la mirasen, nadie podría ignorar tal belleza, y el castaño no era la excepción…

Unos golpes en la mesa provenientes del rey Espartano despertaron al castaño de su ensoñación, el rey carraspeo y comenzó su discurso._Hijos de Troya, en nuestra despedida Mary y yo los saludamos_ dijo mientras las voces de las demás persona allí se alzaban en gritos de alegría y festejos, prosiguió esta vez un poco mas alto, para acallar los festejos _Tuvimos conflictos, es verdad, Esparta y Troya tuvimos combates…y muy intensos!_mas gritos de victoria _Pero siempre he respetado a su padre, Priamo es un buen rey, un buen hombre…lo respete como adversario y lo respeto ahora como aliado_ en un momento fugaz las miradas del castaño y Mary se encontraron, se miraban con intensidad, con lujuria contenida, esto no fue advertido por nadie mas en el banquete, Menelao prosiguió _ Shintaro, Seto, príncipes pónganse de pie…Vamos a brindar!_ dirigió su mirada al primer nombrado, el azabache, y luego al castaño. Shintaro fue quien reacciono primero, y en un movimiento disimulado golpeo a Seto en la espalda, a lo que este reacciono y se levanto, ambos se irguieron orgullosos alzando sus copas_ Es por la paz…_finalizo el rey mientras alzaba su copa. Shintaro lo miro con seriedad, y desconfianza escondida en sus ojos, pero asintió _ Por la paz entre Troya y Esparta…_menciono secamente. Los gritos de euforia llenaron el lugar, mientra el rey hacia un comentario para alegrar el ambiente _Las fieras a los bosques y las mujeres a nuestras camas!_finalizo mientras chocaban copas. Todos se divertían y compartían charlas animadamente, unas bailarinas se paseaban por el lugar y la música reinaba en el palacio. Menelao se acerco a Shintaro con copa en mano y le dio un abrazo fraternal _Por los dioses!_ dijeron ambos. Menelao oprimió el brazo de Shintaro levemente _Mmm…brazo fuerte, que suerte que somos aliados! He visto a muchos hombres caer ante ese brazo!_comento divertido, Shintaro sonrío levemente _Nunca mas, espero…_respondió pacíficamente el azabache _Solo un hombre maneja la espada mejor que tu…_comenzó el rey _...Kano_ finalizo Shintaro con humildad _Ese demente! Lanzaría una flecha a Zeus en persona!...si el dios lo insultara_ comento divertidamente el rey alzando un dedo, mientras reía sonoramente , volteo hacia las bailarinas y señalo a una de ellas, de cabello azabache_ Ves a esa de ahí? La elegí especialmente para ti…Es todo una tigresa…_la bailarina se movió hacia Shintaro con sensualidad, pero el negó mirando hacia el suelo, tenia los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa _Gracias…pero mi esposa esta esperándome en Troya _ dijo mientras recordaba a cierta castaña alegre, no podía esperar a tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo, y no iba a sacrificar lo que ambos sentían por una noche de lujuria, el no era así "Ayano…" pensó con cariño. Menelao sonrío con sorna mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Mary, quien observaba todo desde su trono con una gran sonrisa _Hm…mi esposa me espera ahí, y que? Ellas son para procrear me entiendes? para producir princesitas. Acompáñanos alguna vez. Shintaro frunció el labio levemente con disgusto, pero lo oculto con una muy pequeña sonrisa, sabia que si no era cortes con ese hombre todo acabaría en guerra, su alianza solo colaba de un hilo, pero tampoco diría que tenia razón, pues para el no era así, así que solo cambio de tema _...Que buen vino hacen en Esparta _ comentó levantando un poco su copa. El mayor se río y su risa contagio al azabache.

Mientras tanto Mary se levanto de su trono y camino rápidamente entre la multitud hacia las escaleras, directo a su habitación. Seto la siguió con la mirada, y sus pies se movieron por si solos, persiguiéndola con sigilo. A lo lejos Shintaro los observo algo preocupado, pero trato de no darle importancia. Mary se sentó frente a una pequeña mesita y comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello con delicadeza. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse no produjo ningún efecto en ella, y solo susurro, lo suficientemente alto para que el ojiámbar la oyera, un leve _No deberías estar aquí…_el solo sonrío _Eso dijiste ayer…_mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella, sin embargo, ella ni se molesto en voltear, aunque se sentía algo nerviosa _A-anoche yo me equivoque…_miro hacia el suelo, mientras seguía cepillandose. Seto siguió caminando hacia ella, aun sonriendo _Y la anterior?..._Ella dio un respingo aun mas nerviosa, sintiendo su corazón querer salirse de su pecho, pero no iba a voltear, no lo haría, debía sostener esa muralla todo el tiempo que pudiera _Me he equivocado muchas veces…_Seto ya estaba parado detrás de ella y acaricio su cabello con lentitud, rozando sus dedos con el cuello de la chica, quien jadeo levemente, sintiendo la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas. "Para…" pensó para si, pero no lo pensaba por el joven a sus espaldas, sino por ella misma, por retener sus pensamientos y poder sostener esa muralla que había creado._Quieres que me vaya?..._dijo Seto con la mirada baja, ensimismado en la chica y su hermoso cabello, con el cual jugaba._Si…_dijo ella mientras se levantaba torpemente y se enfrentaba a el cara a cara, pero en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron no resistió mas, su muralla cayo hecha pedazos, como cada noche que había pasado junto a el, _**su amor**_. Seto se acerco a una muy sonrojada Mary y tomo su pequeño rostro entre sus manos con la delicadeza con la que se tomaba a una flor. Sin siquiera pedir permiso la beso dulcemente, un beso que cobro intensidad hasta volverse bastante apasionado, en medio del beso el se separo levemente de ella, aun con los ojos cerrados le susurro _Adonde me voy?_ella buscaba sus labios con desesperación, así que se apresuro en responder _Lejos…_se volvieron a besar y cuando se separaron en busca de aire, se observaron durante un largo rato intensamente. Mary tomo las mangas de su vestido y las jalo con cuidado, el vestido cayo a sus pies, dejando al descubierto su hermoso y delicado cuerpo. Lo abrazo y volvieron a besarse con intensidad, mientras Seto la abrazaba acariciando su espalda.

Mientras que abajo todos festejaban y Menelao se daba un que otro beso con las bailarinas, Mary se encontraba recostada de costado en la cama, cansada y sudorosa, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro angelical, Seto, parado a un costado de la cama se inclino para besarla y le sonrío _Tengo algo para ti…_le dijo a lo bajo, ella solo sonrío, interrogándolo con la mirada. El levanto su mano, mostrando que sostenía un hermoso collar de perlas rosas. Mary sonrío alegremente y se sentó en la cama, para que Seto pudiera colocarle el collar _Es muy lindo…_le sonrío, mientras el le acariciaba los hombros, sonriéndole también, pero ella bajo la mirada con tristeza _Pero no lo podré usar….Menelao nos daría muerte…_comenzó a jadear, a lo que Seto le tomo el mentón haciendo que lo vea a los ojos, y le dijo con determinación _Mary, no debes temerle…_ella sonrío con tristeza _ no le temo a ese final…le temo al mañana _ bajó la mirada reteniendo las lagrimas_ temo verte navegar y saber que jamás vas a volver _Seto le sonrió con dulzura mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos con cuidado _ entonces vámonos...Si me amas escapemos juntos, Mary._Mary lo miro con sus ojos llorosos _ no te burles de mi...Seto, por favor _ dijo sin creer en sus palabras, el le sonrió pero esta vez mas seriamente _Hablo en serio Mary, si escapamos...nos cazaran...los dioses nos castigaran...pero te amo Mary...Te amo demasiado_ dijo posando su frente contra la de ella con una sonrisa de alivio, ella abrió sus ojos llorosos con sorpresa _Se...to..._.

A la mañana siguiente, el barco de los troyanos zarpaba del reino de Esparta, para volver a su ciudad natal. Shintaro se encontraba en la proa del barco observando el océano, Seto con cuidado se acercaba a él._S-Shintaro..._lo llamó un tanto nervioso, sabia que su hermano era muy malhumorado, a menos que se encontrara con Ayano, y sabia que su humor empeoraría con lo que iba a decirle. Shintaro volteó hacia su hermano _ Que sucede, Seto?_ preguntó alzando una ceja, le extrañaba el comportamiento de su hermano . Seto desvió su mirada hacia el mar _Ve-veras...tengo que mostrarte algo importante_ Shintaro se acerco a el con expresión impasible._Bien, muéstrame..._se acercó hacia su hermano menor algo impaciente, estaba recordando a Ayano, y ciertamente no quería ser interrumpido por cualquier estupidez. Seto lo guió al depósito del barco, donde una silueta encapuchada podía verse, Shintaro frunció el seño, interrogante _Seto, que es lo que…?_pero fue interrumpido por su hermano, quien le detuvo el paso y con la mirada baja le pregunto _ Eres mi hermano, cierto?_ Shintaro asintió _ entonces…me perdonarías y protegerías a toda costa? Sin importar si hago lo correcto o no?_ Shintaro bufo y volteo hacia su hermano, puso su mano en la cabeza de Seto, jugando levemente con sus cabellos, y le sonrío con confianza _ Baka, eres mi hermano, te valoro tanto como a nuestra tierra, siempre estaré de tu parte_ Seto alzo la mirada, con un semblante estoico _ entonces, me perdonaras por esto? _ se dirigió a la figura encapuchada y la abrazo por la cintura, mientras Mary se quitaba la capucha, avergonzada. Shintaro, trago en seco, le faltaba el aire y lo único que hacia era mirarlos atónito, no pensaba en nada con exactitud, las únicas palabras que pasaban por su cabeza eran "GUERRA, TRAGEDIA, SANGRE, AGONIA", sus manos se volvieron puños, puños que quería estampar contra la cabeza de su hermano menor, pero en que estaba pensando? Acaso era idiota? Bajo la mirada conteniendo la ira y los gritos hacia los dos menores, volteo y solo susurro un firme _Volveremos a Esparta_ comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la cubierta del barco, miro a sus soldados y bufo nuevamente, ofuscado por tener que molestarlos _ Volvemos a Esparta! Den la vuelta!_ordeno mientras se dirigía a la popa del barco, estaba nervioso, sabia que esto traería nuevos conflictos para Troya y no quería eso, un paso en falso y todo acabaría en guerra. Se imagino a su esposa Ayano, muerta en sus brazos, cubierta de sangre, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos sin poder ser retenida, se la seco con rapidez al oír unos pasos acercarse a el rápidamente, y volteo con expresión furiosa, Seto titubeo un poco en si decir algo o no, pero junto valor y hablo _Hermano, tu me dijiste que…_Shintaro lo interrumpió _Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con eso! cómo pudiste?!Acaso no te importa tu nación?!_Dijo completamente furioso, mientras el rostro de Ayano pasaba por su mente _Seto, estás conciente de que esto generara una guerra?! Y solo por una mujer! hay miles en el mundo!_ esta vez fue Seto quien lo miro con furia contenida _Yo la amo! Realmente la amo!_Shintaro suspiro, era una especie de sonrisa burlona, como si lo tomara de ignorante _Que sabes tu de amor?...Si no amas ni a tu propia nación!_Seto trago en seco _Y-yo…_Shintaro siguió hablando _Alguna vez haz matado a alguien?!Has manchado tus manos con sangre?!Créeme cuando te digo que no quieres experimentarlo! Volveremos a Troya, y dejaremos a Mary con Menelao! No hay más que decir…_Seto bajo la mirada, sabría que algo así sucedería _Esta bien…pero si ella va a Esparta yo me quedare con ella!_Shintaro se sorprendió y levanto un brazo con ganas de darle una bofetada, pero se contuvo y solo le grito _ Estas loco?! Te darán muerte si vuelves allí! No te dejare!_Seto lo miro con determinación reflejada en sus ojos_ No me importa, yo la amo, si estoy lejos de ella seria lo mismo que estar muerto…_Shintaro trago en seco "Debo estar loco por hacer esto…pero no me importa enfrentarme a la mismísima muerte por este idiota" pensó con cariño y con expresión estoica le respondió _Como quieras, Seto…pero te abstendrás a las consecuencias _Le dio la espalda al ojiambar y apoyo sus manos en la baranda de la popa del barco. Bufo _Den la vuelta! Vamos a casa!_y no dijo nada mas. Seto se quedo atónito unos segundos, y luego reacciono, sonrío lentamente y sin acercarse a su hermano dijo _Muchas gracias…Shintaro _ y sin mas se fue al deposito, a contarle la noticia a Mary. Shintaro cerro sus ojos y frunció el labio con disgusto _Que fastidio…_abrió sus ojos y miro al mar, las olas se movían con rebeldía, el viento estaba a favor para volver a casa _En que me metí?...Nada bueno vendrá de esto_ Cerro sus ojos y solo se dedico a sentir la brisa en su rostro.

Y? les gusto el ShinAya y el SetoMary? Odian a Seto por lo que le va a hacer a Troya? Odian a Shintaro por permitírselo? Fue horrible? pueden decirme que les pareció con un lindo review, acepto cumplidos, tomatazos o amenazas de muerte jaja XD bueno, muy pronto subiré el siguiente Cap. donde posiblemente halla KanoKido, pero solo si comentan, por que no se si estoy escribiendo por nada jeje.

Sayonara! Matane!


	3. Capitulo 3: Preparativos de Guerra

Capitulo 3: Preparativos de Guerra

KONICHIWA!Bien, antes que nada quiero especificar las edades, a medida que aparezcan los personajes seguiré mostrando sus edades

Shintaro: 22

Seto: 19

Mary: 19

Menelao: 30(si, es todo un viejo cascarrabias XD)

Kenjirou: 34

Kano-sama: 21

Ayano: 20

Konoha: 23

Ene: (aunque no hará aparición)22

Hibiya: 16

Kido: 20

Recuerden dejar reviews con sus dudas o lo que sea :3

**_Micenas, Palacio de Rey_**

El sol quemaba la arena mientras esta era pisada por Menelao, seguido por sus hombres. Paso por unas grandes e imponentes puertas de madera, entrando al salón del trono donde los guardias de Kenjirou se encontraban acomodados en filas a ambos lados del trono, donde se encontraba el castaño. Se acerco a su hermano mirándolo con ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos._Hermano, quiero que vuelva…_ Kenjirou le sonrío socarronamente _Y quien no? Es una chica muy hermosa_ dijo con simpleza._La expresión de Menelao cambio a una de odio, mientras que apretaba sus puños con fuerza _Quiero que vuelva para matarla con mis propias manos…_especifico con ira en sus palabras_ No parare hasta ver como Troya se derrumba._ Kenjirou puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermano, en ademán de apoyo _Creí que querías la paz…_dijo burlonamente. Menelao bajo la mirada _Debí escucharte…_dijo avergonzado. Kenjirou sonrío con arrogancia _La paz es para las mujeres…y para los débiles _remarco la ultima palabra, y su hermano dio un respingo_...los imperios se forjan…con la guerra_ observo a Menelao esperando una respuesta_ Yo siempre he permanecido a tu lado…en la Paz y en la Guerra…eres el mayor la gloria es tuya, es ley de vida…Acaso me he lamentado alguna vez? Alguna vez te he pedido algo?_Se separo de su hermano mirándolo con determinación, Kenjirou negó _No…nunca, eres un hombre de honor, es bien sabido en toda Grecia_ Menelao trago duro, temblaba a causa de la ira contenida_ Lo han mancillado….quien me insulta a mi te insulta a ti…_._Quien me insulta a mi, insulta a todos los griegos…_finalizo Kenjirou._Iras a la guerra conmigo hermano…_sonaba mas a afirmación que a pedido. Kenjirou lo miro con seriedad, y extendió su mano, Menelao la tomo y se dieron un apretón fraternal, para luego abrazarse de la misma manera.

_La esposa de mi hermano siempre me ha parecido una loca, pero al final nos resulto muy útil…Nada une tanto como un enemigo común_ comento Kenjirou al general Boadrius con avaricia _Troya es una ciudad poderosa…será difícil de conquistar, Kenjirou_ dijo este con humildad, Kenjirou lo miro enfadado, habían herido su orgullo_ El viejo rey Priamo cree que es invencible tras esos muros, cree que el dios Sol lo protegerá_ exclamo burlón, mientras sonreía sádicamente_ Pero los dioses solo protegen…_Golpeo el mapa extendido en la mesa con su cetro, con furia y arrogancia a la vez_...al Fuerte!_Miro fijamente a su general_ Si Troya cae…yo controlare…_paso su cetro por todo el mapa_ el Egeo…_miro a su general con un gesto desquiciado. Boadrius bufo_ Shintaro comanda la mejor tropa del Este…y Troya fue concedida para soportar un asedio de 10 años…_Kenjirou lo interrumpió_ No habrá asedio! Reuniré al ejercito mas grande jamás visto!_frunció el labio con furia_ Quiero a todos los reyes de Grecia, con sus tropas! Envíales emisarios_ Boadrius ni se inmuto_ Y otra cosa…necesitamos a Kano…_Kenjirou, quien ya se dirigía fuera de la sala se paro en seco. Suspiro _Kano…_volteo hacia Boadrius, quien lo observaba expectante_ Ese chico es incontrolable, le da igual luchar con nosotros que con Troya!_ dijo despectivo Kenjirou, pero Boadrius lo interrumpió _No hay que controlarle, hay que darle rienda suelta…ese chico a nacido para aniquilar la vida…_Kenjirou lo miro no muy convencido_ SI! Es un hábil asesino…y también una amenaza para todo lo que yo he construido!_ se acerco a Boadrius con rabia_ Antes de mi Grecia no era nada..YO HE UNIDO A SUS REINOS! HE HECHO UNA NACION A PARTIR DE ADORADORES DE FUEGO Y COMEDORES DE SERPIENTES!_Dijo enojado, la arrogancia podía leerse claramente en sus palabras_ YO EDIFICO EL FUTURO BOADRIUS, YO!_Boadrius frunció el labio con disgusto, odiaba la avaricia y arrogancia de su rey, sin embargo no dijo nada_ Kano es el pasado…no combate bajo ninguna bandera, ni guarda lealtad a ninguna patria…_dijo Kenjirou calmándose levemente, Boadrius no lo tolero mas, y escupió las palabras en la cara del avaro rey _Cuantas batallas hemos ganado gracias a su espada? Esta será la mayor guerra que el mundo allá presenciado…Necesitamos al mejor de los guerreros_ Kenjirou bufo y se alejo del general, ofuscado, hacia la puerta _Solo hay un hombre al que escucharía…_y miro expectante al general_ Enviare una nave mañana…_dijo el general. Kenjirou bufo, y sin mas salio del lugar.

**_Phtia, Grecia._**

Los ruidos de madera contra madera se oían en todo el lugar, Kano y Hibiya daban todo su esfuerzo en un combate de entrenamiento, Kano llevaba la ventaja _Nunca dudes…_le dijo Kano a su primo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras con un movimiento repentino lo estampaba contra una columna con gran destreza, Hibiya logro impulsarse con su pie contra la columna y volvió a atacar. Entre estocadas golpes y empujones el menor termino acostado boca arriba en el suelo, mientras Kano sonreía y ponía un pie en su pecho, mientras lo amenazaba con la espada de madera, pero en un rápido movimiento el castaño desapareció del suelo y dio un par de golpes al aire, practicando, mientras volvía al ataque y Kano se ponía a la defensiva _Nervioso?_dijo el menor sonriendo divertido, pero rápidamente el rubio lo tenia contra la pared, con su espada en el cuello del castaño _Petrificado…_dijo el mayor sonriendo victorioso. Hibiya le dio una estocada con su espada y así volvieron al combate, Kano dio un giro cambiando su espada de su mano derecha a la izquierda, dejándola a centímetros del cuello de Hibiya, quien sonrió_ La espada nunca se cambia de mano…_Mientras volvía a atacar a su primo con esmero _Si…cuando sepas usarla, no harás caso de mis consejos_ dijo Kano mientras seguía evadiendo, con una gran sonrisa, estaba orgulloso de su primo, seria un gran guerrero en un futuro. El rubio frunció levemente el seño de un momento a otro y pateo la espada del menor, mandándola lejos, se acerco a un par de armas y escudos que estaban en el suelo a lo lejos y tomo una lanza, lanzándola rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba un árbol, clavándola perfectamente y asustando a la persona que se encontraba detrás. Un peliblanco de ojos rosados sonrío levemente y tomo la lanza, mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos _Veo que tu fama de hospitalario era toda una leyenda_ dijo sonriente, mientras le devolvía la lanza al rubio. Kano sonrió _Konoha…_tomo su espada de madera y la puso en la espalda de Hibiya, empujándolo de manera brusca hacia el peliblanco _E-espera Kano!_trato de quejarse el menor pero termino cediendo, siendo ignorado por el mayor. Kano sonrío orgulloso _Hibiya, mi primo_ lo presento, miro al menor, quien se hallaba bastante confundido, y presento al peliblanco _Konoha, rey de Ítaca_ Hibiya se irguió nervioso y Konoha cambio su casco de una mano a otra _Hibiya…_repitió, y puso su mano en el hombro del pequeño, quien lo miro interrogante _Yo conocí a tus padres…lamento su ausencia_ dijo acongojado. Hibiya bajo la mirada, pero rápidamente la alzo, aguantando las lagrimas, tenia que ser fuerte, como su primo. Konoha volteo hacia Kano _Así que ahora lo tienes a tu cargo verdad? Aprender del mismísimo Kano…Hay reyes que matarían por tal honor…_dijo sonriendo, pero Kano no lo hizo y lo miro con gesto interrogante, sabia que el peliblanco tramaba algo_ Te ha enviado Kenjirou, cierto?_Konoha borro la sonrisa de su rostro y camino por el costado de Kano_ Hablemos…_dijo en un susurro. Caminaron unos pasos observando el lugar .Kano frunció el seño y se adelante a lo que considero que su amigo le pediría _No luchare por el…_Konoha le contesto con tranquilidad _No te pido que luches por el…Te pido que luches por los griegos…_Kano sonrío divertido _Por que? Se han cansado de luchar entre ellos?_comento divertido ,Konoha rió un poco _Por ahora…_le siguió el juego. Hibiya se acerco por detrás a Kano con su espada en alto _POR LOS GRIEGOS!_grito en broma mientras Kano lo evadía para luego volver a mirar al peliblanco_ Troya no me ha hecho nada…_dijo con expresión relajada, no quería pelear contra gente inocente, al menos para el, eso no valía la pena. Konoha lo miro con seriedad_ Ha insultado a Grecia…_dijo en tono de regaño, pero Kano replico sintiendo algo de lastima hacia los troyanos _Ha insultado a un griego que no ha sabido controlar a su esposa eso no me concierne_ dijo con simpleza mientras jugaba con su espada, con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro. Konoha negó con la cabeza _Tu ocupación es la guerra amigo mío…_dijo con simpleza pero con un tono demandante, Kano rió _Ah si? Soy la fulana del campo de batalla?_dijo mientras le pasaba su espada a Hibiya, quien solo observaba atento la conversación _Kenjirou no tiene honor…No se me recordara como el mercenario de un tirano…_dijo divertido. Konoha sonrió _Que Kano luche por el honor y Kenjirou luche por el poder, y luego que los dioses decidan a quien otorgar su gloria…Olvida a Kenjirou, lucha para mi!_dijo contento "Espero que con esto se convenza" pensó mientras veía como los primos volvían a entrar en un pequeño combate divertido _Ene, mi esposa, se sentirá mucho mejor si sabe que luchas a mi lado y yo me sentiré mucho mejor…_dijo riendo levemente cuando vio como Hibiya era vencido por el rubio _Ayax también combatirá en Troya?_se animo a preguntar el menor allí presente_ Dicen que…_dijo mientras daba una estocada improvista a Kano, quien la bloqueo con facilidad_ puede tirar…_siguió intentando golpear a su primo_ un roble_ estocada_ de un…_estocada_ hachazo!_estocada y todas estas fueron bloqueadas por el rubio, quien luego golpeo la espada del menor con la suya propia para luego empujarla sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo hacia un lado _un roble no devuelve el golpe…_dijo mientras lanzaba la espada a lo lejos. Konoha lo miro sorprendido por su destreza y camino hacia ambos primos._La mayor flota jamás vista ya esta preparada…enviaremos mil naves…_Hibiya se acerco a Konoha, ya con menos timidez, y con un leve brillo en los ojos por la admiración le pregunto _Konoha-san, Shintaro es tan buen guerrero como dicen?_Konoha sonrío bastante nostálgico, y después de unos minutos dijo con seguridad _El mejor de los troyanos…Hay quien dice que es mejor...Que el mejor de los griegos_ miro a Kano, quien se encontraba tomando agua con tranquilidad y sonrío aguantando la risa. Konoha le hecho un buen vistazo a Hibiya durante un rato y sonrío de lado_ Espero que vengas con nosotros, necesitamos brazos fuertes como el tuyo…_dijo amigable mientras le daba un apretón en el brazo al menor, pero fue interrumpido por Kano, quien le apunto con la espada _Prueba tus trucos conmigo…no con el_ Konoha sonrió resignado _Tu tienes tu espada y yo tengo mis tretas…_dijo como si no hubiera mas remedio _ Usemos el talento que nos dan los dioses_ dijo con tranquilidad. Shuuya guardo su espada y bajo la mirada. _Zarpamos en tres días…_dijo mientras se marchaba, pero se detuvo y volteo hacia el rubio _Esta guerra no acabara en el olvido…Ni los héroes que luchen en ella, finalizo para luego irse.

En las costas del mar se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos avellana, vestida de colores azulados. Kano se acerco allí se paro a unos metros de la mujer "Ayaka…madre…"pensó el rubio _Oí que el rey de Ítaca tiene lengua de plata…_dijo esta mientras tomaba un par de caracoles del mar _Sabia que acudiría a ti…_continuo ella _Mucho antes de que nacieras…_dijo mirando al cielo con nostalgia_ Sabia que vendría…Quieren que luches contra Troya_ Kano la miro, pero no dijo nada y desvió la mirada, como un niño que cometió una travesura. La mujer volteo hacia el océano y busco mas caracoles en el agua_ Te voy a hacer otro collar de conchas…como los que te hacia cuando eras niño…_dijo sonriendo con nostalgia_ Te acuerdas?_.El rubio solo sonrío, y decidió ayudar a su madre, tomo un caracol, pero se dio cuenta que no tenia la misma suerte que su madre con el tema de los caracoles y con un leve sonrojo dijo _Mala…_y la lanzo detrás suyo, pues el caracol que había tomado era horrible, al contrario que los de su madre. Cruzo los brazos resignado, y su madre sonrió con dulzura "parece un niño…"pensó conmovida. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rubio, quien la miraba con determinación _Hoy lo decidiré…_aguardo unos minutos, en los cuales solo el ruido del agua podía oírse, por una respuesta de su madre. Ayaka jugaba con los caracoles que había encontrado y lentamente levanto la mirada, con seriedad _Si te quedas aquí, tendrás paz y una mujer maravillosa…tendrás hijos e hijas que a su vez tendrán descendencia…Te amaran y cuando ya no estés te recordaran…_Miro a su hijo, quien solo miraba el agua con expresión pensativa, y respiro profundamente _Cuando tus hijos hallan muerto…y los hijos de tus hijos…Tu nombre se perderá…_dio dos pasos hacia el menor, bajo la mirada y la alzo rápidamente, por mas que no lo deseara tenia que ser sincera con su hijo _Si acudes a Troya…tuya será la gloria…_Kano sonrió levemente de lado_ Escribirán epopeyas de tus victorias durante miles de años…el mundo jamás olvidara tu nombre…_dijo sonriendo dulcemente, pero en cuestión de segundo su expresión cambio a una de preocupación y profunda pena _Pero si acudes a Troya…_puso su mano en la mejilla del joven y respiro profundamente de nuevo_ No volverás a casa…Pues tu gloria y tu maldición caminan juntas de la mano…y yo no volveré a verte _ sus ultimas palabras se quebraron levemente, mientras apartaba la mano de la mejilla del ojiambar. Kano alzo levemente la mirada, mirando al cielo, como si buscara algo, y luego la volvió a su madre, quien no la había apartado de el ni un segundo _Como sabes que eso es cierto?_pregunto simplemente. Ayaka lo miro con intensidad _Lo se hijo…_el rubio desvió la mirada sin decir una palabra, pensante."Será una decisión difícil…"pensó.

_Un barco con vela negra se alzaba entre unos miles de barcos. Y en este mismo, un chico rubio se encontraba en la popa mirando al océano con determinación. Sonrió "Definitivamente soy un idiota, no lo crees, Madre?" pensó mirando al cielo con nostalgia._

**_Troya_**

Toda la gente se alzaba formando una multitud en las calles de Troya, gritos de alegría y de gozo se oían por todo el lugar. Y como no iba a ser así? Pues sus príncipes habían vuelto. Un carruaje tirado por caballos negros entraba a través de las grandes puertas de roble de la muralla que protegía a la ciudad. Una muralla que a la que nada ni nadie podría derribar. Mary miraba todo emocionada y feliz, sonriendo a todo aquel que la veía._vieron esa mujer? Es hermosa!_susurraban las damas que se encontraban en algunos techos de las casas mientras lanzaban pétalos a los caballos. Seto tomo la mano de Mary y le sonrío contento, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, levemente sonrojada. Mientras que detrás del carruaje se encontraba Shintaro subido a un caballo negro, saludaba aburrido y sin poner mucho interés, pero disimuladamente buscaba a cierta chica de ojos avellanas, la alegría podía sentirse en toda la ciudad. Priamo los esperaba en las puertas del palacio, con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos _Hijo mío!_ exclamo con alegría al ver a Shintaro, recibiéndolo con un gran abrazo _Padre…_ fue lo único que dijo este y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su hermano _Seto…_dijo el rey abriendo los brazos a su hijo con una sonrisa comprensiva, tomo su cabeza y le beso la frente. Seto lo miro con seriedad _Padre, esta es Mary_ dijo mientras la nombraba daba un paso torpe hacia el rey, temblaba de los nervios y se la veía pálida, no se atrevía a mirar al rey a los ojos, hizo un rápida reverencia y desvió la mirada._Mary…Mary de Esparta?_dijo interrogante mirando a su hijo menor, el cual sintió un escalofrío, junto valor y le corrigió _Mary de Troya_ dijo con seguridad. El rey volteo a la nombrada y ella se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para verlo cara a cara, el hombre contemplo su belleza atónito _Había oído hablar de tu belleza _ dijo mientras besaba ambos costados de la cabeza de la chica, quien no podía estar mas nerviosa _por una vez… el rumor es cierto_ Ella sonrío levemente aliviada, una sonrisa que podría paralizar a quien la viera_ Bienvenida_ finalizo el hombre. Mary hizo una leve reverencia _Gracias, buen rey_ el mayor se dirigió adentro del palacio _Entrad! Estaréis cansados…_supuso mientras se adentraba al edificio. Mary le sonrió emocionada a Seto y tomo su mano. Al entrar, Shintaro pudo ver a una joven con una melena castaña larga hasta los hombros peinada en una media coleta, su pelo estaba levemente rizado y sus ojos avellanas lo miraban brillosos._Ayano…_sonrió levemente, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Ella corrió hacia el, sin importarle el vestido rojo que llevaba, el cual era largo hasta los tobillos y muy elegante, su corona de laureles dorados se desacomodo un poco pero ya no podía aguantar haber estado separada del azabache _Shintaro-kun!_ni bien llego a el lo abrazo, pero el impulso fue tanto que ambos cayeron al suelo, aunque a ninguno le importo. Se besaron, como hace tiempo no lo hacían, mientras las lágrimas caían de los ojos de la castaña. Shintaro la miro enternecido _No llores..Ayano_ con las yemas de sus dedos, seco las lágrimas de la castaña cariñosamente, ella sonrió aun llorando _Gomene, Shintaro-kun es que te extrañe demasiado…_y escondió su cara en el pecho de el, avergonzada. El acaricio sus cabellos _Tranquila, ya estoy aquí…_dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, tratando de aparentar molestia, pero se notaba a leguas que estaba tan o mas feliz que ella._Shintaro-kun…_el la miro interrogante, bufo_ Que quieres?_ella levanto la mirada del pecho de el y le sonrió angelicalmente _Te amo_ el se sonrojo notablemente y desvió la mirada inflando las mejillas, pero después de un rato sonrió de lado_ Baka, claro que yo te amo mas…_y se levantaron para que luego el la abrase por la cintura. Ayano se dirigió a una de las doncellas del palacio, que cargaba un pequeño bulto en brazos envuelto en sabanas azules, Ayano le sonrió a Shintaro para luego decir _Mira…_dijo con los ojos brillosos mientras cargaba a un pequeño bebe de ojos avellana y cabello azabache, el cual los miraba mientras sonreía. Shintaro sonrió y acerco su cara a la del bebe _ Ooh! Que grande esta!_dijo alegremente, a lo que la castaña sonrió _Mucho, y fuerte! Como su padre…_dijo mientras mecía al bebe y miraba a Shintaro con profundo cariño, sonriéndole, el le devolvió la sonrisa con el mismo afecto, se miraron así unos segundos, para luego volver a mirar al pequeño. Seto, quien se encontraba hablando con un par de amigos volteo hacia un lado y pudo notar una chica de cabellera verde a lo lejos, sonrió ampliamente y se acerco corriendo allí._Kido!_ la llamo contento. Una chica de ojos grises y cabellos verdes, que llevaba una corona de laureles plateada y un vestido morado volteo hacia el castaño con lentitud, era bastante bella, pues sus facciones eran delicadas y su piel blanca como la nieve._Seto.._no alcanzo a terminar el saludo, pues el castaño ya estaba abrazándola contento _O-oye! No te me pegues!_dijo sonrojada, su primo era demasiado efusivo para ella._Mi prima querida! Tu belleza aumenta cada luna llena!_le dijo alegre el ojiámbar. Kido desvió la mirada, haciendo un leve mohín mientras respondía _Gracias…supongo_ Shintaro se acerco a ambos jóvenes _Kido…_la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, reparo en su vestimenta y le pregunto _Como? Cierva de Apolo*?_ella sonrió levemente y asintió. Priamo se acerco y comento _ los jóvenes de Troya quedaron desolados cuando Kido eligió la virginidad…_Kido puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió para luego recibir un beso en la frente por parte del mayor. Priamo tomo unas copas de oro que traía un sirviente y se las tendió a Shintaro y Seto _Agradezcamos a los dioses vuestro regreso_ los tres echaron un poco del vino de las copas al suelo y al unísono dijeron _Por los dioses…_.

Mas tarde en uno de los jardines del palacio…

_Padre, se que esto es lo ultimo que habríamos deseado_ dijo Shintaro con preocupación. Pero Priamo ni se molesto en mirarlo, solo miro a la ventana y dijo _Es voluntad de los dioses…todo esta en sus manos_ Volteo hacia su hijo mayor con gesto interrogante _Pero me sorprende que le dejaras traerla_ Shintaro respiro profundo y bufo, mientras miraba hacia la ventana_ Si lo hubiera dejado enfrentarse a Menelao ahora tendrías un cadáver en vez de una nueva hija…_ se justifico. Priamo lo observo durante unos segundos _enviemos emisarios de paz a Menelao_ dijo con seguridad, como si esa fuera la solución mas obvia. El azabache negó con la cabeza _Conoces a Menelao, les cortaría la cabeza_ el rey lo observo interrogante _Que crees que debo hacer?_Shintaro trago duro y dijo sin vacilar _Subirla a un barco…y regresarla a Esparta_ el mayor lo miro durante unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana _Las mujeres siempre han amado a Seto y el les ha correspondido pero esto es diferente…algo dentro de el ha cambiado…Si envío a Mary a casa de Menelao el ira detrás de ella_ dijo con resignación. Las calles de Troya se veían a través de la ventana, comerciantes, familias se encontraban caminando en ellas, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Ambos hombres observaban maravillados aquel paisaje iluminado por el sol del atardecer. _Esta es mi patria…_dijo Shintaro _y estos son mis súbditos…No deseo verlos sufrir solo para que mi hermano tenga su trofeo_ le dijo mirando con determinación al mayor_ Los espartanos no vendrán solos a por ella…Por que Menelao cuenta con la ayuda de Kenjirou y Kenjirou lleva años queriendo destruirnos…Si lo consigue controlara los mares_ finalizo levantando un poco la voz. Priamo ni se inmuto a lo dicho por su hijo _Los enemigos llevan siglos atacándonos y la muralla sigue intacta…_se podía leer la decisión tomada en sus ojos. Shintaro respiro profundamente _Padre…no podemos ganar esta guerra _ le dijo resignado y negando con la cabeza. Su padre lo miraba con expresión vacía _Apolo vela por nosotros_ Shintaro bufo ofuscado _Ni siquiera Kenjirou es rival para los dioses…_prosiguió el mayor. Shintaro desvío la mirada, y rápidamente volvió a mirar a su padre _Cuantos batallones tiene el dios sol bajo su mando?_dijo con desden, ya no podía aguantar la impertinencia de su padre, le decepcionaba en gran medida y sobretodo le decepcionaba que su comportamiento le recordara a Kenjirou _No te burles de los dioses _ le reprendió el mayor, ofuscado. Shintaro bajo la mirada, no tenia idea de que podía decir para que su padre entrara en razón, el rey camino unos pasos y siguió hablando _cuando eras pequeño enfermaste de escarlatina, recuerdas?...Yo toque tu mano, ardía como el fuego…Según el curandero no verías el amanecer…Inmediatamente fui al templo de Apolo y ahí estuve orando hasta que el día despunto. El camino devuelta al palacio fue el mas largo de mi vida. Cuando entre en los aposentos de tu madre tu descansabas entre sus brazos, la fiebre había remitido…Aquel día prometí que dedicaría mi vida a los dioses y templos y juro que no romperé mi promesa…Pero 30 años trabajando por la Paz…30 años…En ocasiones Seto es un inconciente lo se muy bien, pero pelearía 100 batallas antes que permitir que muriera!_dijo con seguridad. Shintaro apretó los puños y se acerco a su padre _Perdona si te ofendo padre, pero no serás tu el que pelee_ le dijo con rabia contenida. El menor dio una leve reverencia y se marcho, sin decir nada mas "Que nadie aquí piensa con claridad?!" pensaba ofuscado.

En los aposentos de Seto…

Las llamas ardían en la hoguera que se encontraba a los pies del lecho, un enorme lecho con sábanas de seda azules. Seto caminaba en círculos alrededor de la misma, volteo hacia Mary, quien se encontraba abrazándose a si misma frente a la gran ventana que daba al mar, su cabello blanco casi brillaba a la luz de la luna, y Seto quedo algo embobado ante tal imagen. Ella suspiro, mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la columna _Vendrán a por mi…_declaro firmemente con miedo en sus palabras, llamando la atención del castaño, quien solo se detuvo a observarla _El viento es favorable…_se justifico la joven. Seto dio dos pasos hacia ella y se detuvo, pensante _Y si nos vamos?_pregunto con la mirada baja, haciendo que su cabello cubriera sus ojos. Mary dio un respingo y tambien bajo la mirada, sin decir absolutamente nada. Sin embargo Seto prosiguió hablando _Esta noche…_se comenzó a acercar a ella a pasos rápidos_ Ahora…_se corrigió _ escapamos del castillo conseguimos dos caballos y nos vamos _ se acerco a abrazarla, mientras Mary seguía sin observarlo, mirando por la ventana con expresión acongojada, mientras el ojiámbar siguió hablando_ Hacia el Este…nos iremos_. Ella alzo la mirada aun pensante, con expresión ausente _Adonde vamos?_ pregunto con tono levemente exigente, casi molesta, lo cual era raro en ella. Seto ignoro esto y le respondió un poco efusivo _Lejos de aquí…cazaría conejos…ciervos…yo te mantendría!_la observo con ansiedad, esperando una opinión o una respuesta. Mary volteo hacia el y coloco una de sus delicadas manos en su mejilla acariciando el rostro del chico con suavidad, bajo su mano hasta el pecho de el, justo en el corazón, y pudo sentir como latía con fuerza _No podemos irnos…este es tu hogar…_susurro con preocupación. Seto negó con la cabeza y puso su mano en la mejilla de ella, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de su blanca piel _ tú dejaste el tuyo por mí…_respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella negó con su cabeza y la mirada baja, mientras se alejaba de el dando unos pasos hacia un sillón cercano_ Esparta nunca fue mi hogar…_jugo con sus manos levemente, con un notorio nerviosismo en su voz, mientras se sentaba en el sillón con lentitud _Mis padres me llevaron a mis 16 años para desposarme con Menelao…pero nunca ha sido mi hogar_.Seto parecía no haberla escuchado, pues estaba con la mirada ausente y esperanzada, hundido en una fantasía de felicidad y paz _Viviremos de la tierra…Se acabaron los palacios, no mas sirvientes! Para que nos hacen falta?_seguía diciendo felizmente. Mary ladeo la cabeza levemente, mientras trataba de encontrarse con la mirada del castaño_ Y tu familia?_pregunto sintiendo lastima por el azabache y el rey, quienes tan bien la habían tratado y tanto la apreciaban a pesar de los problemas que ella les había causado, una leve punzada de culpa se hizo notar en su pecho. Seto volteo hacia ella _Así protegeremos a mi familia! Si no estoy aquí no habrá guerra!_exclamo aun bastante emocionado, creyendo que tenia la solución a todos los problemas. Sin embargo la albina no pensaba de la misma manera, lo observo con ansiedad, como si le rogara que recapacite _Menelao no se dará por vencido! Nos perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo…_Seto negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba cada vez mas ilusionado, acercándose a ella _El no conoce estas tierras, yo si!_ Mary respiro agitadamente mientras se acercaba rápidamente a el sosteniéndolo de los brazos mientras negaba con desesperación, sus labios se movieron tratando de decir "No" pero no salieron las palabras _Nos ocultaremos durante el día…_seguía hablando Seto, hasta que por fin fue interrumpido por Mary, quien lo observaba con ansiedad y miedo en sus ojos _No conoces a Menelao!_dijo exaltada. Seto la miro extrañado, debido a la impulsividad que había demostrado, ella se detuvo un segundo al ver la expresión del chico pero no le importo y prosiguió _No conoces a su hermano…Son capaces de quemar toda Troya para buscarnos _ bajó la mirada algo avergonzada por haberle gritado hace unos minutos _No se creerán que hemos huido…Y si lo creyeran_ levanto la mirada y afirmo con seguridad_ también la quemarían_. Esta vez ambos bajaron la mirada, quedando con ambas frentes chocando, Seto suspiro _Entonces no será necesario que me busquen…Me pondré frente a el y le diré que eres mía _ dio con seguridad alzando la mirada hacia ella mientras la sostenía del mentón, sonrojándola. Mary sonrió avergonzada y negó con la cabeza levemente, aun sonrojada. Seto acerco su rostro al de ella con lentitud y delicadeza, poniendo finalmente sus labios sobre los de ella durante unos segundos, en un leve roce, para luego separarse lentamente. Mary solo lo observo con los labios levemente abiertos y le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad _Eres muy joven, mi amor_ Seto la observo sin comprender del todo sus palabras _Tenemos la misma edad…_dijo con expresión interrogante. Sus caras aun seguían a solo unos centímetros, Mary bajo la mirada para luego alzarla con lentitud _Nunca he sido tan joven como tu…_Seto la miro con lastima en sus ojos. Claro, ella tuvo que crecer demasiado pronto, para ser mas exacta a los 16 años, cuando fue enviada con un frio rey a casarse y ser la Reina de Esparta, eso era una gran responsabilidad, lo que seguramente la habría obligado a dejar atrás los infantilismos y convertirse en una mujer, digna de ser la esposa del gran Menelao. Suspiro y le sonrío dulcemente, tratando de reconfortarla, para luego besar la frente de la chica y abrazarla con lentitud. Mary se sorprendió ante tales actos, pero luego le correspondió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente en las playas de Troya, frente a las murallas de la ciudad, se encontraban muchos hombre trabajando arduamente, estaban clavando maderas afiladas en la arena como un método de defensa, preparándose.

Cerca de allí, iluminado en su totalidad por el sol se encontraba el templo del Dios Apolo, donde una estatua de oro se encontraba, representaba al mismo dios quien con arco y flecha en mano apuntaba hacia el sol naciente. Dentro de la edificación se encontraba una bella chica de cabellos verdes frente al sacerdote, quien le daba ofrendas al Dios Sol. La delgada chica llevaba entre sus frágiles y delicadas manos un tazón pequeño con agua, la cual lanzaba hacia el carbón encendido en una pequeña hoguera.

En los aposentos de Shintaro…

La castaña se encontraba caminando lentamente y con una gran sonrisa hacia el chico azabache, quien llevaba a su pequeño bebe en brazos y le mostraba un pequeño león de madera tallada._Te gusta, Shinaya?_pregunto el azabache al pequeño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_ Ehe!_trataba de hablar el pequeño extendiendo sus manitas hacia el juguete, tratando de alcanzarlo inútilmente. Ayano sonrió ante tal tierna escena, mientras se sentaba al lado de ambos. Shintaro alzo la mirada levemente sonrojado _O-oe…n-no me mires así! E-es mi hijo después de todo!_sin saber que decir volteo hacia el pequeño refunfuñando groserías hacia la castaña. Ayano ensancho aun más su sonrisa, pues sabia que no eran serias _Lo lamento, Shintaro-Kun…Es que te veías tan tierno…_sonrió ladeando su cabeza, aguantando leves carcajadas. Shintaro bufo hastiado _B-bueno, te perdono, pero no vuelvas a mirar..!?_no pudo continuar hablando, pues la castaña había puesto sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos con delicadeza. Shintaro se sonrojo a mas no poder, y fue tanto el sobresalto que dejo caer el pequeño león en manos del bebe, quien ahora los miraba curioso y sin decir nada, como si no quisiera romper el ambiente. Pero fueron interrumpidos de todas maneras por el sonido de las Campanas de la muralla siendo tocadas. Shintaro se separo de Ayano mirándola con seriedad, acaricio levemente su mejilla y le dio en brazos al bebe, al cual le dio un beso en la frente y se aproximo al balcón a observar el mar. El pequeño Shinaya no pudo evitar el llorar en brazos de Ayano, quien miraba preocupada detrás de Shintaro, sin prestarle atención al menor. Pues lo que se lograba ver en el mar eran nada más y nada menos que los barcos del ejército de Kenjirou, que se acercaban lentamente. Ayano abrió la boca horrorizada, eran miles de flotas. Shintaro empuño sus manos y mascullo insultos por lo bajo hacia su hermano y su padre, mientras miraba furioso las flotas, que cada vez estaban mas cerca.


	4. Capitulo 4: Por que?

Las flotas se detuvieron a 200 metros aprox. Del mar. Excepto por una, un barco de vela negra, que se acercaba mas y mas a las costas. En su flota, Kenjirou miro a Boadrius interrogante, el general solo se limito a observar el barco delante de ellos._Vela negra…es Kano, señor_ Kenjirou frunció el seño con disgusto _Kano? qué planea ese loco? tomar las playas de Troya con solo cincuenta hombres?_Se pregunto confundido.

Un hombre de tez bronceada y melena negra hasta el cuello se acerco a Kano por detrás _Mi señor, no deberíamos esperar a los demás?_Kano volteo sonriente, o al menos eso demostraba a quienes lo miraran "a veces esta jodida maldición es realmente útil…"pensó el rubio, quien en realidad llevaba una expresión aburrida en su interior _Nos han traído para luchar, verdad?_le dijo al morocho aun con su "mascara" puesta. El hombre vacilo unos segundos _P-pero Kenjirou ordeno que…_ el rubio lo interrumpió sin mirarlo _Luchas para mi o para Kenjirou?_ pregunto con tranquilidad _Para usted…mi señor_. Kano volteo aun sonriendo, pero con un atisbo de confianza y arrogancia _Pues lucha para mi Kato…Que los ciervos de Kenjirou luchen para el_dijo mientras volvía su vista hacia la playa, donde las personas corrían desesperadas detrás de la muralla, donde estaban a salvo y se encerraban en sus casas entre llantos y gritos de pánico. Miro hacia atrás y lo que lo vio le hizo sonreír con ternura, Hibiya se encontraba con una lanza demasiado pesada para el, y una armadura que casi le colgaba, erguido y algo tambaleante mirando hacia la playa con expresión valiente. Suspiro y reprimió una sonrisa, con expresión firme _Hibiya_ el menor se acerco a el con esfuerzos debido al peso de la armadura _Deja esa lanza_ le dijo como si estuviera jugando mientras acomodaba su armadura. Hibiya negó con la cabeza _N-no! Voy a luchar contra los troyanos_ Kano suspiro y dijo con tono cantarín _Hoy no_ mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del castaño, para luego moverla a su cabeza y revolverle los cabellos. _Puedo luchar, tu has sido mi maestro!_ replico efusivamente Hibiya, sintiéndose menospreciado, sin embargo el rubio le sonrió _Eres buen alumno, Hibiya, pero aun no eres un mirmidón_ dijo agitando levemente la cabeza, en señal de negación. Hibiya lo miro sorprendido y levemente disgustado, sin saber que replicar. Kano continuo hablando _Mira a esos hombres_ señalo con la cabeza a los soldados, que se preparaban para la batalla _Son los soldados mas fieros de Grecia y todos han derramado sangre por mi_ comento agradecido hacia los hombres. Volteo a Hibiya y le revolvió sus cabellos, como si se tratare de un niño pequeño _Tu harás de guardia, vale?_dijo despreocupado. Hibiya lo miro indignado, no toleraba que lo trataran como a un niño _Esto es una guerra!_pero fue interrumpido por el rubio, quien lo empujo hacia si mismo de la cabeza, en un abrazo fraternal _Hibiya, no puedo luchar con los troyanos y ocuparme de ti, quédate de guardia_ y sin mas lo soltó y le dio la espalda. Hibiya bufo son rabia e inflo sus mejillas, tiro la lanza al suelo en una leve rabieta y se alejo de su primo.

Frente a la muralla de Troya se encontraba una gran cantidad de soldados en sus caballos formando una fila muy ordenada. Shintaro llego a ellos montando un caballo negro _Soldados! Toda mi vida me he guiado por una ley, una ley elemental…"Honra a los dioses, ama a tu mujer…y defiende a tu patria!"_dijo con seriedad. Todos los soldados alzaron sus lanzas entre vítores. El azabache siguió hablando _Troya es nuestra madre, luchen por ella!_dijo para luego alzar un grito y dirigir a todos a la batalla.

_Mirmidones, mis hermanos de espada…Tenéis mas coraje que el ejercito mejor armado_ ellos dieron un paso al frente y golpearon el suelo con sus lanzas, algunos observaban al rubio con admiración y otros con respeto._Que no ignoren lo fieros que somos, somos leones!_los soldados volvieron a golpear el suelo, mientras Kano señalaba al frente _Sabéis que es lo que nos espera ahí?!Tras esa playa?..._ volteo hacia sus soldados con seriedad _La inmortalidad! Cogedla!_dijo alzando su espada, mientras los hombres vitoreaban emocionados. Kano sonrió levemente, con orgullo, para luego ponerse su casco.

Miles de flechas ardientes fueron lanzadas hacia el ojiámbar y sus soldados. Kano anteponía su escudo evitándolas con facilidad, mientras corría hacia el templo, podía observar como algunos compañeros eran tocados por las flechas y caían al suelo inertes._Formación!Formaos!_grito algo agitado, evitando por un palo una de las flechas. Kenjirou, quien observaba todo desde su barco, observaba sin comprender "Kano…será un arrogante y un loco pero no es un estupido, el sabe que es casi imposible lograrlo, entonces, por que?...por que arriesgarse as…"pero interrumpió sus pensamientos rápidamente, mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban mas de lo normal, se podía ver el miedo en ellos _Ese chico…busca la muerte…_susurro para si.

Los soldados del rubio se acercaron a el y pusieron sus escudos de tal manera que formaran una especie de barrera, mientras caminaban sincronizados hacia los arqueros _A mi orden!_ grito el joven, observando por el hueco que formaban los escudos. Un soldado golpeo su brazo y volteo, lo que vio le dio ganas de vomitar, un hombre de cabello oscuro caía al suelo muerto, con una lanza atravesando su cabeza desde el ojo izquierdo. "Mierda…"pensó mientras seguía avanzando, trago duro, tratando de sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Mientras tanto unos arqueros del equipo de Kano lanzaban flechas hacia los arqueros "Es nuestra oportunidad…"pensó el rubio y rápidamente grito _Desplegaos! Desplegaos!_los soldados se separaron, desintegrando la barrera de escudos y se lanzaron hacia los troyanos, les lanzaron lanzas, atravesando sus corazones. Kano empujo a uno con su escudo hacia uno de los picos afilados atravesándolo por la espalda completamente, luego clavo su lanza en el pecho de un soldado y la saco rápidamente para golpear a otro en la cabeza y empujar a algunos con su escudo. Desde los barcos en el mar les lanzaban gritos de apoyo, alzando sus lanzas. Kano sentía su corazón latir con cada vez mas fuerza, podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas mientras veía a mas de sus compañeros morir de maneras horripilantes, su plan no estaba yendo demasiado bien, y para colmo mas soldados troyanos iban llegando, superándolos en numero. Un barco se aproximo a la orilla en ayuda de los griegos, mientras Shintaro llegaba y los observaba mientras se acercaba _Necesitarán ayuda! Héctor! Conmigo!_grito a uno de sus soldados, mientras se acercaban a la batalla. Un hombre corpulento y de cabello marrón hasta mas debajo de los hombros mataba a diestra y siniestra mientras gritaba _Yo soy Ayax! Soy fuerte como la roca! Contempladme y desesperad!_Gritaba ferozmente. Mientras tanto Kano corría hacia la construcción mas cercana _Templo!_grito a todos, mientras esquivaba a un soldado para luego cortarle la garganta de una estocada, el sudor recorría su frente y su corazón no dejaba de latir con fervor. Se acerco a las puertas del templo mientras cinco soldados se lanzaban a el con la intencion de atacarlo, los esquivo y tras cortarle la pierna al primero, dio una vuelta para cortarle la cara al segundo. "Solo faltan tres…"pensó mientras tomaba del cuello a uno y le clavaba su espada en el pecho."Dos…" pensó para luego cortar el brazo de uno con su espada."Y…uno!" y lanzo su espada hacia el ultimo soldado, quedando la misma clavada en su rostro.

_Retirada! Todos a la ciudad!_

Logro oír a lo lejos, mientras veia como los troyanos de alejaban. Algunos griegos se quedaron rematando a los troyanos, Kano se quito su casco, mientras observaba con desden la estatua de oro que se alzaba frente a el, la de Apolo._El dios Sol es el protector de Troya, nuestro enemigo…haceos con sus tesoros!_ordeno mientras calmaba su respiración. Los soldados vitorearon en señal de victoria y entraron corriendo al templo. Kato se acerco a el rubio con expresión asustada _Mi señor…_le llamo, Kano solo lo observo expectante _Habla_ ordeno _Apolo lo ve todo…tal vez…tal vez no deberíamos ofenderle…_aconsejo con expresión suplicante. Kano solo se limito a mirarlo, le dio la espalda a la estatua de Apolo y de un momento a otro giro empuñando su espada, decapitando a la estatua de dios. Kato abrio la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente y ahogo un grito, miro la cabeza del dios caer ante sus pies y luego volteo hacia el ojiámbar, sin dejar a un lado su expresión de asombro. Kano solo golpeo su pecho y grito levemente, como si llamara al Dios, en una clara burla a este ultimo. Las tropas de Shintaro se acercaron al templo _Avisa a todos…espera_ se retracto el rubio, deteniendo al mirmidón, este solo le tendió una lanza mientras ambos miraban a los caballos acercarse. Kano lanzo la lanza y tal y como había sucedido con el árbol, el día de la visita de Konoha, esta dio de lleno en su objetivo, un soldado. Shintaro observo como este caía al suelo y un gran charco de sangre se empezaba a formar a su alrededor, gruño con expresión de profunda ira y apuro a su caballo, lanzo su lanza hacia la cabeza del rubio y este la esquivo de un solo movimiento, para luego entrar al templo como si nada sucediera, los soldados troyanos, con Shintaro al frente se acercaron con cuidado. Pero al entrar no vieron a nadie, observaron extrañados el lugar, y de un momento a otro fueron atacados por una lluvia de flechas, mientras los griegos salían de sus escondites con espada en mano. Shintaro bloqueo a uno con su escudo y le clavo su espada en el pecho, mientras volteaba a atacar al siguiente y así, poco a poco, se abrió paso hacia la siguiente habitación. Su expresión cambio a una de total horror, al ver los cuerpos de los sacerdotes tirados en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre. Frunció el labio reprimiendo un grito de ira y respiro pesadamente, observando los destrozos en el lugar, atónito. _Eres muy valiente, o muy estupido para venir a por mí tú solo_ escucho una voz aterciopelada y tranquila, mientras veía una sombra acercarse a lo lejos_ Debes de ser Shintaro…_prosiguió hablando la sombra _Sabes quien soy?_ su rostro fue iluminado por la luz del sol, y Shintaro frunció el labio con disgusto, sin molestarse en responder _Los sacerdotes no llevan armas…_Kano entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia un costado, a los hombres muertos en el suelo, sonrió de lado aun observándolos _Ya…degollar ancianos no proporciona honor…_dijo despreocupado, como aclarando que no era el culpable. Shintaro lo miro con rabia contenida _Los niños y los locos luchan por honor…Yo peleo por mi patria!_finalizo empuñando su espada. Kano solo se alejo, poniéndose detrás de una especie de trono _Pelea!_grito Shintaro ofuscado. Kano le dio la espalda y suspiro _Para que darte muerte ahora? Sin testigos de tu derrota…_dijo mientras cruzaba una de las puertas de la habitación, que daba al patio trasero. Shintaro lo siguió aun con su espada en alto, solo por precaución _Para que has venido aquí?_pregunto confundido, mientras Kano miraba el océano con una sonrisa ladina _Pasaran mil años y aun se hablara de esta guerra _ dijo el rubio sin mas. Shintaro lo miro aun con mas confusión reflejada en sus ojos _Para entonces no quedara ni el polvo de nuestros huesos…_Kano solo ensancho su sonrisa _Es verdad, pero si nuestros nombres_ soldados griegos emergieron del templo y se detuvieron a observarlos, agitados por el combate reciente. Kano suspiro con resignación "Vaya, parece que la charla termino" pensó con aburrimiento, mientras se adentraba al templo _Vuelve a casa, toma vino y haz el amor a tu mujer…mañana empieza la guerra_ se detuvo a observarlo. Shintaro camino unos pasos hacia el, indignado _hablas como si la guerra fuera un juego…pero cuantas mujeres esperaran en Troya a los maridos que no volverán_ dijo con dolor impreso en sus palabras. Kano rió burlonamente _Tu hermano podría consolarlas…Creo que es único cautivando esposas ajenas…_ dijo sonriendo de lado y con voz cantarina. De un momento a otro Shintaro vio frente a el a su hermano, Seto, llevaba la misma armadura que Kano, pero era su hermano. Shintaro ahogo un grito, y "Seto" sonrió malvadamente _Vete…_ de un momento a otro su hermano fue reemplazado nuevamente por el rubio, quien sonreía de la misma forma. Shintaro sintió como su respiración se aceleraba "Acaso…realmente no fue mi imaginación?" trago duro y dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado y completamente horrorizado. Cambio su expresión a una de ira y se fue caminando lentamente, mientras los soldados lo observaban sin comprender del todo su reacción._Permites que se vaya?_pregunto Kato al ojiámbar, el cual solo guardo silencio unos minutos, observando como Shintaro se alejaba _Aun es pronto para matar príncipes…_dijo observando como el azabache subía a su caballo y se alejaba de allí. Se aproximo a la puerta del templo y alzo su espada en señal de victoria, todos los soldados que atracaban en las costas alzaron sus armas y gritaron. Ayax se le acerco por detrás al chico y le llamo _Kano!_ el rubio volteo un momento y siguió caminando_ Ayax…_respondió._Eres intrépido como un dios, es un honor luchar contigo!_dijo el hombre mientras le seguía el paso, le extendió la mano y ambos las estrecharon fuertemente, Kano sonrió _es mutuo_. Siguió caminando y vio como Konoha se encontraba sentado mirando el mar_ Si llegas muy tarde te pierdes la guerra!_dijo divertido cuando paso por su lado, Konoha tardo unos segundo es reaccionar, y mientras sonreía respondió _Que mas da el comienzo si puedo ver el final…_Kano rió y siguió su camino. Kato se le acerco por un costado _Señor, tengo que enseñarle algo…_le dijo mientras el rubio se cruzaba con Hibiya y lo abrazaba por los hombros amistosamente, para luego dejarlo ir. Se dirigieron a la carpa del rubio, donde al parecer no había nadie, Kano suspiro _Kato, no bromees cuando se trata de mujeres, aquí no hay ninguna _ dijo levemente molesto_ Pe-pero señor! Ella estaba ahí, yo mismo la ate con fuerza, es imposible que haya escapado…_Kano rió burlonamente _Pues lo ha hecho, una chica te gano Kato_ el hombre sintió su orgullo desmoronarse y bajo la mirada _No hay problema…_ dijo Kano sonriéndole mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, el hombre se tranquilizo_ Vete…_dijo con tranquilidad el rubio. Kato salio sin mas y Kano comenzó a desvestirse, dejándose puesto solo un taparrabos, camino unos pasos hasta su cama y de repente…_PERO QUE..?!_ exclamo cuando cayó al suelo de improvisto, pues sintió como si su pie chocara con algo invisible y perdió el equilibrio, pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando noto que una chica, aproximadamente de su edad, de cabellos verdes y ojos oscuros lo observaba sonrojada y atemorizada, llevaba puesto un vestido color violeta y una corona de laureles color plateado. Kano se quedo paralizado, con una expresión de gran sorpresa en su rostro, la cara de la chica estaba a solo unos centímetros de la suya, y se encontraban en una posición bastante comprometedora, pues las piernas de ella estaban entre las de el y el por acto reflejo la había tomado por la muñecas. Un intento inútil de zafarse por parte de la chica lo despertó de su ensoñación _Suéltame!_ grito enfadada, tenia coraje. Kano frunció el seño levemente, pero luego sonrió de lado, o al menos eso mostró con su mascara_ Que pasa, preciosa? Tienes miedo?_Kido se sonrojo aun mas, pero no dudo en responder, sabiendo que de hacerlo podría matarla _Claro que no le tengo miedo a alguien como tu! Suéltame en este instante!_ y volvió a forcejear, Kano rió sin poder resistirse, le resultaba demasiado divertido que ella intentara sacárselo de encima con sus frágiles brazos_ D-de que te ríes? Baka!_dijo Kido aun mas molesta. El rubio reprimió las carcajadas y uso su mascara para que ella no viera su expresión real, sino una sonrisa sádica y pervertida _Es que eres muy tierna…en verdad crees que podrás escapar de mi con tus frágiles brazos?_Kido trago duro, y de un momento a otro su cuerpo comenzó a dar leves espasmos, mientras lagrimas salían sin cesar de sus ojos. Kano ladeo levemente la cabeza, confundido, acaso esa chica estaba loca? Un momento lo odiaba y peleaba con el sin temor y al otro se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente _P-por favor…_el rubio se detuvo a mirarla con atención _N-no lo hagas_ el chico pudo darse cuenta al instante de que era virgen, debido a la desesperación en sus ojos. Aflojo el agarre en sus manos y se alejo un poco de ella, permitiendo que se sentara, pues seguía atada, pero se sentó a su lado, viendo como ella se abrazaba a si misma con sus frágiles brazos, de una manera algo rara, debido a las ataduras. No sabia que hacer para que dejara de llorar, le resultaba extraña la situación, así que le sonrió y tranquilamente le pregunto _Como te llamas?..._ella lo miro aun llorando, pero con rabia en sus ojos _No me has oído?_pregunto ignorando su mirada, ella volteo hacia otro lado, aun llorando _Tu mataste a los sacerdotes…_dijo sin molestarse en responder. Kano suspiro y con voz cantarina le respondió _He matado a muchos hombres, pero nunca a un sacerdote_ dijo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cuello y se apoyaba en la pared detrás de ellos, observando el techo. Kido se corrigió _Tus hombres!...El dios Sol se vengara…_dijo mirándolo de lado por un segundo y luego volvió a voltear, calmando un poco su llanto. Kano rió de forma burlona y cerro los ojos sonriendo _Y a que espera?_ pregunto desinteresadamente. Sin embargo la chica no dudo en contestarle con desden _Al momento adecuado!_le grito en la cara. Kano sonrió y se alejo de ella hacia un tazón con agua, mientras se lavaba la cara y el pecho, le contesto, "Esta chica es muy interesante…"pensó divertido _Sus sacerdotes muertos y su cierva cautiva…Creo que tu dios me tiene miedo…_dijo arrogante, volteando hacia ella. Ella sonrió como si se tratara de una broma _Hmp!_volteo hacia el y lo miro con seguridad reflejada en sus ojos _Miedo? Apolo es el dios del Sol, no le teme a nada…_pero fue interrumpida por un Kano burlón _Y donde esta?_.Kido cerro los ojos con una venita marcada en la frente _TU SOLO ERES UN ASESINO!_grito frunciendo el labio con disgusto, sin abrir sus ojos _No sabes nada de los dioses!_el rubio frunció el seño algo impaciente, y le lanzo algo de agua, sin embargo ella ni se inmuto _Se mucho mas que tus sacerdotes…Yo los he visto_ dijo algo molesto. Kido no respondió, solo abrió los ojos y miro hacia el frente. Kano se le acerco despacio _Eres de la realeza no? Y también desprecias a los hombres…_comento mientras se agachaba a la altura de su rostro, tomo un mechón de sus verdes cabellos y lo olio, sintiendo su perfume a flor invadir sus pulmones_ Eres de la realeza_ afirmo_ Como te llamas?_volvió a preguntar, sonriéndole. Kido no respondió, ignorándolo a toda costa, el rubio suspiro _Incluso los ciervos de Apolo tienen nombre…_dijo, mientras la desataba. Ella se sorprendió al sentir sus muñecas ser liberadas de las sogas, se las masajeo con cuidado, para calmar el dolor y susurro _Tsubomi…Kido Tsubomi…pero llámame Kido_ volteo a mirarlo, encontrándose con una mirada gatuna que la miraba con intensidad y pasión _Yo me llamo Kano…Kano Shuuya. Tienes miedo, Kido?_pregunto con suavidad. Kido lo considero por unos segundos y sin vacilar le respondió _Debo tenerlo?_el solo se paro a observarla, sin responder, aun mirándola con intensidad. _Mi señor!_le llamo Kato asomándose por la puerta de la carpa _Kenjirou requiere, tu presencia…los reyes quieren celebrar la victoria _Kano no se molesto en mirarlo, y siguió mirando a la chica _Haz luchado bien…_le dijo, como si no hubiera escuchado el aviso del hombre, el cual lo miro extrañado _Mi señor?_tras unos minutos de no recibir respuesta, se marcho frustrado, dejándolos solos de nuevo. Kido volteo a mirarlo, confundida _Que buscas aquí en Troya? Tu no vienes por la reina espartana…_dijo negando con la cabeza. Kano ladeo la cabeza sonriendo de lado _Que buscan todos los hombres? Yo lo deseo aun mas…_Kido no dijo nada, y lo observo atentamente _Por cierto, que con tus ojos, Kido?_pregunto curiosamente_ Los he visto ponerse rojos…_Kido desvío la mirada _N-no es nada_ dijo nerviosa _Se que no es verdad, es algo…es algo que seguramente ahora detestas, pero que antes deseabas con fervor…algo que no puedes controlar y sientes que te esta consumiendo, verdad?_ dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Kido volteo hacia el sorprendida, y su sorpresa aumento al ver sus ojos volverse rojo por un segundo, y al instante el chico ya no era chico, era chica, para ser mas específicos…era ella_ Pero que?!...tu también…_pero fue interrumpida por el chico _ no debes tenerme miedo, somos iguales, Ki-do-Chan_ dijo el chico respondiendo a su pregunta, que había quedado pendiente tras la interrupción, con un tono cantarino y ligeramente cariñoso_ Eres la única troyana que puede decir eso…_y sin mas se alejo de ella y salio de la carpa, siendo observado durante todo el trayecto por una sorprendida y agitada Tsubomi, quien estaba levemente sonrojada _Esta sensación…_dijo para si misma al encontrarse sola_ Que extraño…_pensó en voz alta llevando una mano a su pecho_ Con que Shuuya, eh?_ dijo mientra sonreía levemente.

TERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

AL FIN! Espero que les haya gustado el KanoKido, yo ame escribirlo!Comenten si les gusto.

Aclaración: Cierva de Apolo*: a lo que shin se refería con esto es a que Kido se convirtió en una especie de monja de Apolo

MitsuNyanDesu: Me alegra que te guste la temática de Shin y Seto como hermanos. Y ahí arriba puse las edades jeje XD lo había olvidado antes, espero que te siga gustando mi fanfic. Perdón si tarde en actualizar es que estuve algo triste estos días y me costaba que me llegue la inspiración, pero ahora estoy feliz y campante.

Por cierto, tengo una duda, quieren lemon KanoKido y ShinAya en los próximos caps, mándenme reviews con sus "votos" por favor. Espero que les haya gustado el KanoKido, que pasara ahora con Kano y Kido? Descúbranlo en el prox. Cap. Pero solo si dejan reviews!

Con cariño

SofScarlet13


End file.
